


Before Meant To Be Yours

by lesbianmermaid



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Bud tries and fails, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Not Beta Read, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmermaid/pseuds/lesbianmermaid
Summary: What happened before the well known and loved song, Meant To Be Yours.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icedragonfirebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedragonfirebird/gifts).



Bud Dean was alarmed when he heard a banging sound in his living room. He was more alarmed when he found out that sound came from his only child punching his fist through the drywall.  
Bud Dean was lost.  
And that was before Jason started sobbing.  
Oh Christ.  
He definitely was lost. He awkwardly walked over to Jason. Jason was still crying and his knuckles were bloody.  
“Heya pop...is everything uh...good?” Bud Dean asked, awkwardly scratching his throat.  
That seemed to trigger Jason.  
He pulls out a pocket knife and starts stabbing the couch.  
Stabbing. The couch.  
“Jason, Jesus, what the hell are you-”  
“STUPID FUCKING WESTERBURG” Jason roared. He stabbed the couch again, dragging the blade down with the fury of an injured animal.  
“STUPID HEATHER FUCKING DUKE!”  
Stab.  
“AND FUCKING VERONICA”  
Stab.  
Stab.  
Stab.  
Bud Dean took a couple of steps back.  
Ok, so this was a romance thing.  
Jason continued stabbing the couch.  
Or, Bud reasoned, a lack of romance thing.  
Maybe he’ll just come back later.  
He slowly walked out of his living room, his son still killing the couch despite that it would be long dead.  
As he left the room he heard Jason screech “ HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME!?”  
Maybe Bud will just come back later.

About an hour later there was another BANG followed by the sound of shattering glass.  
Bud rushes to the living room where, to his knowledge, Jason hasn’t left. For a split second he worries that Jason really hurt himself.  
The minute he got to the living room his worry died a quick death.  
Jason had his bat. Jason was destroying his TV. Not just breaking it. Destroying.  
Bud knows he should be mad but the kid already put a bullet through the thing. Not like it ever had a chance of working again.  
Jason raised the bat over his head and swung it down with a loud CRASH.  
Bud couldn’t look away if he wanted to.  
Over and Over his son swung at the TV, not saying a word.  
Bud briefly considers that maybe he should be worried about Jason hurting someone else.  
But, Nah. He’s a smart kid, right?  
Bud slowly turns his gaze to what was formerly the couch. It was just scraps of fabric and stuffing with a couple of springs showing.  
It was overwhelming.  
So Bud did what he does best when Jason is having one of his meltdowns.  
He turned on his heel and pretended it wasn’t happening.

The sound of Jason crying is what lured Bud out of the safety of his bedroom. He carefully crept out to find Jason crying at the dining room table.  
Bud Dean awkwardly stood and watched his son sob.  
Jason slowly looked up at Bud, tears still falling.  
Jason looked at him with big watery eyes and Bud was painfully reminded of when he was six and crying over a different woman.  
“Pop.” Jason said, his voice choked with tears, “Why doesn’t Veronica love me?”  
Bud previous fear of Jason’s behavior melted into nothing.  
“Ah, kid.” Bud walked over to Jason and patted his shoulder.  
“Veronica’s-” Bud stopped because he didn’t know how to finish that sentence.  
How does he tell his kid that sometimes, women just leave you?  
He looked back at Jason’s shiny eyes and thought maybe he didn’t have to.  
“Kid, She’s crazy about you! There’s no way Veronica isn’t in love with you!”  
Bud knew he was lying through his teeth. Bud barely knew this girl, much less how she really felt about his son. But hey, if the kid was willing to fight for her, then she’d take him back. She’d have to.  
“Really?” Jason whispered as another tear made its way down his face. “Then why’d she leave?”  
Bud started to sweat. Oh Boy.   
“Wha- well, y’know..”   
Oh god he had to think fast. What did he know about Miss Veronica?  
That she was pretty, and popular, and somehow Jason’s girlfriend.  
Popular.  
Ok, sure, Bud could use that.  
“Y’know how kids are with their peer pressure and all that these day! You don’t get on with her friends, right? I promise that it’s just that. She’ll get over it! She’ll miss you and come crawling back in a week!”  
Bud patted himself on the back. Jason was cheered up and merrily locked himself in his room after words.  
He even said “Thanks dad.”  
Bud has never been more proud of his parenting.  
He had been thinking more and more lately that maybe he really didn’t have a handle on Jason. Maybe he should take him to one of those head doctors. Obviously, Bud had been wrong.  
Bud treated himself to a beer and basked in the feeling of doing right by his son.


	2. Chapter 2

The voice in his head was telling him Veronica deserved to die. JD didn’t want to listen to it.  
He loved Veronica.  
He worshiped Veronica.  
He was nothing with out Veronica.   
What would he do without her?  
The voice cheekily suggested he could always die with her.  
Then they’d be together forever, in heaven, with mom-  
JD stopped those thoughts. He craved a slushie.  
Then it hit him like a flash.  
What if everyone else went away instead?  
JD couldn’t move.  
A million thoughts ran through his mind.  
Why?  
Why go through all that trouble?  
Veronica.  
JD felt a warm glow in his chest, the same warm, happy feeling he got whenever he thought of her.  
Was it worth it to kill all those people for her?  
Her face appeared behind his eyelids.  
Her warm smile, her round eyes, her dark wavy hair.  
His mind came up with a deep resounding Yes.  
Veronica would always be worth it.  
Where?  
The school was the most practical answer. The one JD could do conceivably.  
When was the next logical question.   
God, he needed his notebook.  
He glanced around his room and found one lying on his desk. He opened it to a clean page only to find flyer for the prep rally Friday stuffed in.  
His heart thudded.  
The prep rally.  
Everyone would be gathered in the gym. It would be perfect timing.  
But what about Veronica? His mind asked.  
JD decided he’d go into her room, the night before. He’d convince her, show her the way, force her to see it wasn’t him, it was that fucking school!  
He grabbed his notebook and started to scrawl madly.  
He worked fast and with passion. He could barely read his own handwriting.  
What would work? How could he do it?  
Poison? Guns? Knives? Fire?  
His mind raced as he hastily wrote out one convoluted plan after another. He started whistling Build me up buttercup under his breath.  
Poison the cafeteria food.  
Steal a lion.  
Open fire at them all.  
Set up buckets of acid to pour on them all in the gym.  
Cause a gas leak.  
Run a bulldozer in the middle of the gym.  
Lock them all in and set it on fire, like in Carrie.  
Explosives.  
The last one made him pause. He had been writing impossible plans for the last couple of minutes, getting his anger out, and reconsidering the idea.   
Explosives.  
JD knew he could do that. It wouldn’t be hard to steal them. Less difficult to program them.  
But how could he get away with it? He didn’t want to win Veronica back only to have to go to jail.  
Suicide.  
He paused again. He could write the note.   
JD started laughing,feeling like he had finally broke. He could get all of Westerburg to sign a suicide note. Everyone of them.  
How?  
JD grabbed his laptop and opened to the school's website.  
There had to be something he could use.  
There was a new page. For prom.  
JD’s heart ached but he clicked on the link anyways.  
He was supposed to take Veronica. He was gonna ask her in some incredibly cheesy way and get all dressed up and dance with her-  
JD squeezed his eyes shut. Would he still get a prom with the school gone.  
He stopped for a couple of minutes. His heart felt like there was a vice squeezing at his heart, making it smaller, making it hurt to feel.  
He really wanted a slushie.  
He breathed deeply and another thought popped up.  
Maybe he could dance with Veronica at their wedding.   
A slow smile spread across his face. He opened his eyes.  
JD knew he was young to be thinking about it but the image was captivating.  
He could see the entire scenario playing out. Him proposing, Veronica in white, matching rings and vows to never leave him.  
But he could only have that if everyone else was gone.  
JD looked back on the school’s prom page.  
He started whistling Your Song.  
The committee and date were listed, as well as the theme. There was a suggestion box for what band would play.   
The idea was born.  
Make a fake petition to have Big Fun, the leading band on the voting, to play at prom. Have the head of the prom committee.  
Committee Head? Heather Duke.  
It was all so perfect.   
He'd win back Veronica, get rid of the school, and ride off happily into the sunset.   
It would be beautiful. 

'As the students of Westerburg high, we have decided to throw away are destinies of being high school has beens and blank minded middle class nobodies. We will die before this happens. Fuck you and goodbye’  
JD looked at his note and sighed. He crumpled it up and threw it in his garbage bin.  
This was his 11th draft.  
He started to write again.  
‘People of Westerburg, we, your children, have decided to die. May the fire of our are school’  
JD paused.  
No, He had a better note.  
‘We, the students of Westerburg high will die. May are burned bodies get through to the citizens of Sherwood. Your society turns out slaves and blanks. Well we aren't going to conform.No thanks. Fuck you.  
Signed the students of Westerburg High.  
Good bye.’  
JD smiled. Veronica would love it.  
Happy thoughts drifted through his head.   
They’d be together for the rest of eternity. Nobody could stop them.  
JD didn't know how to feel before Veronica, and soon no one would ever take her away from him again.  
JD tapped his pencil against the note.  
Maybe he should write down wedding vows too.   
For later.  
He pondered the idea before shaking it off.  
If he showed up with wedding vows it might kinda freak her out.  
He wouldn’t like propose or anything till they graduate...how would they graduate without Westerburg.  
JD shook his head.   
Their was other schools.  
Other schools, other people, other assholes.   
JD’s jaws clenched and he ignored his head.   
He would make the world a better place, for people like Veronica, everywhere.  
No matter the price.


End file.
